It is known to repair cracked concrete and masonry structures by injecting a resin sealant into the cracks. It is also known to drill a hole into a structure to be repaired, in the region of a crack, and then use the hole to mount a injection nozzle through which the resin is injected into the crack. An inner end portion of the injection nozzle is inserted into the hole and an adhesive putty is used to seal between an outer end portion of the nozzle and a face of the structure which borders the drilled hole. A dispenser for the resin is then coupled to the outer end portion of the nozzle and the dispenser is operated to deliver resin through the nozzle into the crack. It is also known to secure the inner end portion of an injection nozzle to the face of the structure, without the use of a drilled hole. The inner end portion of the nozzle is placed against the surface of the structure, with the passageway in the nozzle aligned with a crack that is to receive resin. Then, the adhesive putty is applied around the nozzle, between it and the surface of the structure to be repaired, to secure the nozzle to the structure. It is also known to use a similar technique for attaching an injection nozzle to a corner region of the structure, so that resin can be injected into a crack which intersects the corner.
Prior art nozzles for injecting a resin into cracks in a structure are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,430,841, granted Feb. 14, 1984 to Akihiro Yamaguchi and Masadoshi Ohkura; U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,884, granted Apr. 9, 1985 to John F. Trout and John J. Hoffman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,123, granted Apr. 23, 1985 to Artur Fischer; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,502, granted Jan. 17, 1989 to John F. Trout. These patents, and in particular U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,884, discuss the types of structures which have been repaired, and the various materials and techniques which have been used. Reference should also be made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,196, granted Oct. 18, 1932, to Louis S. Weriz and U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,452, granted Apr. 3, 1934, to Louis S. Weriz. These patents disclose devices for injecting a cement grout into cracks in masonry structures.
A principal object of this invention is to provide an injection nozzle which is an improvement on the injection nozzles disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,430,841; 4,509,884 and 4,798,502, and on other similar prior art nozzles presently being marketed. The injection nozzle of the present invention was developed primarily for injecting a sealant into cracks in concrete and for mounting within a drilled hole. However, the nozzle is usable to fill cracks in essentially any material and it is adapted to be surface mounted, including in a corner, as well as within a drilled hole.